Reveal The Truth
by AUSTINALLY FAN
Summary: Austin dies and Ally is seeing his ghost. She's trying to help him to go over the bridge to another world, to rest in peace. To make that happen she has to reveal his father's big secret. Will she succeed? And is their love stronger than death?
1. Chapter 1

This story is made by me and my friend Eve Valentine. :)

* * *

My name is Ally. I am 18 years old. I'm a normal teenager. My mom is a doctor and my dad is a policeman. I had a friend. He was more than just a friend. He was like a brother. I always told him everything. But a year ago something happened... Something that I will never forget. And now I am alone… without my friend.

***FLASHBACK***

I got a message. It was from Austin.

AUSTIN

Hey Ally. What's up?

ME

Hey. I am watching some boring movie.

Austin

Would you like to meet?

ME

I'd love to, but I have to wait for my parents. My dad is at work and my mom is visiting my grandma.

AUSTIN

OK. So, maybe we will meet at 5 p.m. You know where.

ME

Sure. See ya

AUSTIN

BYE

Me and Austin have a secret place in the forest. It is an abandoned house. Far in the woods. We always go there when we want to run away from our problems. We separate from the whole world. There is just us. Nobody knows about this.

My dad came back home at 4 p.m. We ate a dinner. I went to the hallway and started to get dress.

"Where are you going Ally?" my dad asked.

"I am going to meet Austin" I replied.

"OK. Have fun sweetheart" he said

"Thanks. Bye Dad" I screamed while I was leaving the house. I was walking through the forest. I wasn't in a hurry. I went to the cottage. It was so quiet there. I heard something… like someone was crying. I saw Austin. He was sitting on the floor.

"Austin?" I said. He turned his head. I saw his face. He had a cut on his lip and forehead. Tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"Again? Has he done that again?" His father has been hitting him since his mother died. I ran to him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. When started to cry harder I strengthen my embrace.

After a few minutes I lit a fire in the fireplace. I took a clean, damp tea-towel and cleaned his wounds.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"No problem" I replied. "It's really nothing. You know, I'd do anything for you, right? You don't have to thank me"

"I don't know what would I do without you" he said.

"I will be always there for you" I replied. Tear flowed down his cheek.

"Why have he done this?" I was curious.

"Because I wanted to meet you" Those word were just a blow to the heart. So sweet and too painful.

"I am so sorry" I hugged him. I couldn't stand that his father did it to Austin because of me

"It's not your fault" he said and looked at me. So why did I feel guilty?

"Wait a second" I got up and I turned on the radio. I heard the beginning of "Never Say Never" by The Fray.

"Shall we dance?" Austin asked me with a cute smile on his face.

"Oh I don't know. I'm a terrible dancer" I relied.

"Oh come on. Don't make me beg you" he was nearly grinning

"Fine" He grabbed my hand and we started to dance. I felt so safe in his arms. I wish that moment would never end. Our problems didn't matter.

When the song finished I looked at my watch.

"OMG. It's really late. We should go. Your father will kill you" I said. And then I just realized what I just said. I felt so stupid.

"I will be fine, but you're right. We should go back" he replied sadly.

We went back home. He hugged me after he has escorted me and he went to his house.

"Where have you been Ally? Do you know what time is it?" my mom asked with anger in her voice.

"Sorry mom. It won't happen again." I said.

"OH. You're right. It won't, because you are grounded" she said.

"BUT.."

"NO BUTS"

"Fine" I yelled and ran to my room. I lay down on bed. I fell asleep. After about one hour I woke up. I saw blue and red lights. I looked through the window and I saw an ambulance and some people. I ran outside.

" Mom, what happened?" I asked.

"Go back home, Ally" my dad screamed.

"What happened?" I yelled.

"I am so sorry Ally" my mom said.

"Mom?"

"Austin fell down the stairs" she replied after a long pause

"But he's fine, right?"

"I'm so sorry sweetheart" she tried to hugged me, but I pulled her away.

"No…No…NO! It can't be" I looked at Austin's dad.

"You killed him!" I yelled at him with tears in my eyes.

"Ally!" my mom yelled. "It was an accident"

"You monster!" I started crying and I ran to the house in the forest.

"YOU SAID THAT YOU WILL BE FINE!" I screamed. Tears were flowing down my cheek.

"YOU SAID THAT YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!" My body was shaking. I was powerless, empty…

"You lied to me" I whispered. I couldn't breathe. I fell on the floor and all I wanted to do was cry.

*** NOW***

Since that day I've been going to our cottage every day. I always cry there and ask myself " Why Austin?". I miss him so much. It's like someone has ripped my heart from my chest. I know that Austin hadn't fallen. His dad had pushed him. It's his dad, who should be dead instead of Austin.

* * *

Today I was in our secret place too. When I came back to my house I sat on the windowsill. I was looking through the windows. Suddenly I saw somebody on a swing in Austin's garden. It was a boy. Has was about 17 years old and he had blond, wavy hair. OMG! Is this…? No way… Can't be!... I ran downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen. I looked at the swing. The boy was still there.

"Mom , look there" I said " Do you see that boy?"

"Ally, what are you talking about?"

"Don't you see?"

"Ally, I know that last time was hard for you, but-"

"I am not crazy!" I interrupted her.

"Ally, calm down. Come here. I'll make you hot chocolate" she said

"I'm not freaking out" I yelled and ran outside. I was running straight ahead. I don't know how long. I was just running. I don't know when I went through the gates of the cemetery.

* * *

Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

This story is made by me and my friend Eve Valentine. :)

* * *

I went to Austin's grave. I sat on the grass. I remembered every moment with him. I reminded all those times he made me laugh. Tears were burning my eyes. I missed him so much. I started to cry. "I'm not crazy…" I thought. "I saw him"

"Tell me I'm not crazy" Ugh… "OK, I might be if I won't stop talking to dead people. Or myself" Have I really thought he'd answer? I started to go insane.

"You're not crazy" I heard a whisper. I looked in the direction from which the sound came. And so many feelings rushed through me. I saw him. He was there, sitting next to me. He was so real. Those hazel eyes, wavy blond hair... He was there.

"Austin? But…How?..It's…impossible" I was in shock, though I knew I saw him before.

"Yeah..I think it's me" he smiled. His perfect smile: I've missed it.

"But you're…dead. Are you…like…a ghost?" Those words I've never believed in ghosts.

"I guess so.. I wandered around on the earth for a month. I was lost. I tried to talk to you. I tried to touch you. But you didn't saw me." he said. I felt like everything was normal. He was here again.

"You were beside me all the time?" I asked

"I told you I will always be there for you" he said.

"Austin I missed you so much" I said and tears welled to my eyes.

"Don't cry Ally" he tried to wipe a tear from my cheek, but I didn't feel this.

"I guess that I still can't touch you. But you can see me now and you can help me find peace" he said.

"Me? How am I supposed to do this?" Surprised wasn't a word good enough.

"That's the problem. I do not know… I don't know what keeps me here. But would you help me?" he asked.

"I promise that I'll find out and I'll help you" I promised to him. Although I had no idea how to do it.

"Ally, you are the best person in the whole world" he smiled and I smiled too. I wanted to hug him so much. I looked at the ground. I wish I could turn back time.

"Austin?" I started to speak, but he wasn't here anymore.

I came back home. My mom was still in the kitchen, but she was sitting on the chair.

"Ally! Where have you been? I was so worried!" she yelled.

"Why? I was at the cemetery. I like spending time there. I'm crazy remember?" I screamed.

"Ally! I don't think that!"

"Yeah? So why don't you believe me? You don't understand!" I yelled.

"I know that last time was hard for you, but-"

"NO! You know nothing! Austin was my best friend and I lost him. How can you know what I feel?'' I started crying.

"Because I lost my best friend too" she said and I saw tears in her eyes. I felt bad for her.

"I am sorry mom" I whispered.

"It's fine sweetheart" she came to me and she hugged me. I hugged her back and I started crying harder.

"Why him mom?" I asked.

"I don't know Ally" We were both crying. I felt her tears on my forehead. Her shirt was wet from my tears. We were standing there for a few minutes.

"I am so tired mom" I whispered.

"Let's go to your room" she said and we went there. I lay down on the bed. My mom was sitting next to me and she was stroking my hair. Finally I fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw Austin. He was sitting in the moonlight. I didn't know that the ghost can be so beautiful. He was my Austin. My alive Austin.

"Austin? What are you doing here?'' I asked.

"I am looking at you" he smiled. I smiled too. I got up and came to him.

"Austin please tell me that what happened…that this is just a bad dream and I'll wake up soon and everything will be normal"

"I wish I could" he said. He raised his hand. I raised mine to his just like I could touch him once again. Although I didn't feel this it meant something more than words. More than a touch. I must help him. I don't want him to suffer. I don't want him to be lost. He's my best friend. He always will. And I'll do anything for him.

"Austin?" I took my hand back

"Yes Ally?" he said.

"Do you remember anything from that night?" I asked.

After a long pause he was stuttering "I… I remember t-that I came back home. M-my dad started… yelling at me. I ran upstairs. He ran after me and caught me." He stopped here and looked at me. When he saw my eyes filled with pain, he looked down and continued. "We started to fight and he… he pushed me from the stairs"

***FLASHBACK***

"Where have you been, Austin? Didn't I say that you have to stay at home?" Austin's dad yelled

"I was with Ally" Austin said.

"You was with this stupid girl? I told you that you can't meet her" There was something mad in his eyes

"She is not stupid! And you can't decide who can I meet or not!" Austin yelled and ran upstairs.

"Get back here, kid!" His dad ran after him. He caught him and they started to fight. Father hit Austin in the face so hard that he fell on the floor.

"Get up, coward!''

Austin got up and tried to hit his father in defense or not, but he caught him and pushed down the stairs. Then he went downstairs and hit him again and again and again.

***NOW***

I saw tears in Austin's eyes. " What have I done to him that he hated me so much. Before my mom died he was a perfect dad. We were smiling, joking, playing together. I loved him" Tears flowed down his cheek. I didn't know that the ghosts are crying. Well, actually, I didn't know anything about them. I wanted helped him, but how?

"Your dad said that you fell down the stairs. Everybody thinks that. I always knew that it wasn't an accident" I said. I looked at him. " Maybe this is what keeps you here"

"You can be right" I saw hope in his beautiful eyes.

"I promise that I'll prove his guilt. He will pay" I said

"Thanks for trying to help me"

"Anything for you"

Then he disappeared. I looked at my bedside table. There was a photo of me and Austin. It was taken on my birthday. We were smiling and I tried to blow out the candles. I smiled when I reminded myself of that day.

After a few seconds I went to bed. I fell asleep.

* * *

And how was that? :)

Thanks for your reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

This story is made by me and my friend Eve Valentine. :)

* * *

Today was my first day at school. Yesterday was the monthly anniversary of Austin's death. I haven't been to school since that happened. I wondered if there would be many sorry looks. I wouldn't like that, but I would like the thought, that they remember Austin and want to commemorate him.

I got dressed and went downstairs. My mom made me pancakes. I reminded myself of Austin. Tears welled to my eyes. It's really hard to bear your best friend's death, when everything around reminds you of him. I sat on the chair, but I was just looking at my breakfast. I couldn't eat that. I couldn't swallow anything right now. Suddenly Austin appeared next to me.

"Hello Ally" he said and smiled. "Why aren't you eating your breakfast?" he asked.

"This is your favorite food" I replied.

"That's why you should eat them." he smiled "Pancakes are delicious" he added with a grin on his face and his usual joy of a kid in his eyes.

"I'm not hungry" I said to him. I wish I could share my pancakes with him, as I did every single time.

"Did you say something, sweetheart?" my mom asked.

"I didn't mom. I just…You've made great pancakes" I said.

"Really? How could you know? You haven't even tried one of them" my mom replied.

"Sorry mom. Pancakes remind me of Austin" I said.

"Oh, honey… But you have to eat something" my mom replied. "You have to stay strong and healthy, OK? Now eat even a little bit."

"I'm not hungry mom. I must go now. I don't want to be late for school" I said and left the house. I rushed in our… my… everyday direction. When I came into the building most people were staring at me. It was the first time I came to school alone. I went to my locker. Sadly, HIS locker was next to mine. I was staring at it, trying not to cry. Trish came by and hugged me.

"I miss him too" she said. I couldn't say anything. I had a feeling like something just grabbed me by the throat.

Me and Trish went to our class. I sat in my desk. I saw an empty chair… Austin's chair. I couldn't stand the view. I ran to the hallway. I left my school behind and went to the abandoned house where we (Austin and me) used to meet. I stood at the door for nearly a minute, before I stepped inside. It was so empty here without Austin.

"It's so hard, you know?" I said to the empty house. "When you're not next to me"

"I know" Austin appeared. "But you have to keep going. You have to get to know other people. You've got to find someone who will help you to deal with it. With me gone" he said.

"But I don't want to. I want you to be here… With me" I replied.

"Ally I feel the same way. But I can't be here forever. I want to, but I won't. You have to learn how to live without me"

"What?" I couldn't believe he has just said those words. "What do you mean you won't be here? You are not going to... disappear, are you?" I asked, but I instantly felt like I won't like the answer.

"When you'll help me with... well... my presence here... I'm going to disappear" When he said those words something just broke in me. I couldn't say anything. I was nearly going to cry. He saw my eyes filled with tears.

"Ally please don't..." he whispered "...don't cry" He wanted to touch me, hug me. But his hands would go through me. I saw this pain in his eyes. He was fighting with it. He was always comforting me. Now he couldn't.

We sat on the floor next to the fireplace. We were just looking at each other, after one hour I fell asleep. Trish woke me up. What was she doing here? How had she found me? Has she seen Austin? I looked around. He wasn't there anymore.

"Ally what happened? Do you know what time is it?" she asked.

"I just...Everything in school reminded me of Austin. I don't know, if I can do this" I started to cry. She hugged me.

"Of course you can. You are strong Ally. You are stronger than you think. Everything will be fine" I hugged her back. It was a nice feeling that someone still cares about me.

I came back home. When I opened the door my parents looked at me immediately. They were sitting by the table. They looked worried. Especially my mom. I saw troubles coming up.

"Where have you been Ally? We've been worried about you" my mom said.

"Nowhere... just with Trish" I replied.

"Don't lie, Ally. We have called Trish. You weren't there." My dad was angry.

"What happened Ally?" and my mom was worried. They were completing each other in every possible way. "Like me and Austin" suddenly a thought rushed through my mind. No I won't go in that direction. I won't cry. Not again. "You have to be strong Ally'' I told myself.

"I just wanted to be alone" I ran to my room before they could see my tears.

"Talk to us sweetheart!" I heard my mom's voice, but I didn't stop. I sat on the windowsill. I was looking at Austin's house. I have to find out how to help him. But it's so hard to help the most important person in your life go away. And what do I have to do first? There were so many questions and doubts. And no answers. Yet.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is made by me and my friend Eve Valentine. :)

* * *

Today is Saturday. I didn't want to get up. I lied on my back. I turned my head to the window to see what the weather is like. That was a bad choice. I saw a photo of Austin and me on my nightstand. I remembered those times we always used to spend together. I went back to that moment when we were dancing in our secret place and I was cleaning his wounds. It was my fault. He died because of me. I had to know what really happened. I reminded myself there are cameras all over the house. I decided to go to Austin's house. I just needed to go there. I don't know why, but I did.

After 30 minutes I finally got up. I was wondering if his dad was home. So I was observing the house. I didn't see anybody, so I crawled through the window.

When I walked into Austin's room I saw his stuff. Bed wasn't made. His guitar was lying on it. I saw a notebook and a pen next to it. I took his notebook and I started to read it**. (1)**

_Everybody needs inspiration_  
_Everybody needs a song_  
_A beautiful melody_  
_When the nights so long_  
_Cause there is no guarantee_  
_That this life is easy_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_  
_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_  
_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness_  
_I see the truth_  
_You love me for who I am_  
_Like the stars hold the moon_  
_Right there where they belong_  
_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_  
_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

I think it wasn't finished, but it was still beautiful. He started writing a song for me. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. At that moment I just wanted him to be here and hug me.

I came to his wardrobe. I took one of his favorite shirts. It still smelled like him. His room looked as he just went and he will come back soon. But I know it's not possible.

I went to the room where Austin's father kept the camera records. I was looking for the recording from the day of Austin's death. I was so scared. His father could come any time. I couldn't find the recording from that day. He had to take it. And what I am going to do now? I must find it… I heard that someone is walking upstairs. It must be Austin's dad. "Oh...My…God…I'm in trouble" I thought. I hid myself under the desk. I was terrified. Austin's father came to the room. But he just left his bag and went away. I look around the room. I saw opened bag and the recording from the day of Austin's death. I wanted to take it, but before I moved, Austin's dad opened the door. OH..NO…

"Good Morning Ally. Do you want something from this bag?" he said.

"I..Just.." What was I supposed to say?

"Oh come on..We both know that you want this video, don't you?" he asked. "You can forget about it.." he added.

"Why did you do this?'' I finally said

"He hadn't respected me. He'd never listened to me. It was a coward. He was hanging out only with you…a girl. He wasn't a real man" he said.

"And what's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Ugh...You'd never understand" he replied.

"You're right. I will never understand how could you kill your only son. You are a monster. And I am going to prove to everyone that it wasn't an accident." I said.

"And you think that anyone will believe you? I wish you good luck" he laughed.

"I promise to you that you will pay!" I yelled, but he hit me and I lost contact with reality.

(30 MINUTES LATER)

I woke up in my room. My parents were sitting next to my bed. They looked worried, but they were angry too. I've already knew that I was in trouble.

"Ally, do you want to tell us something?" my mom asked.

"No..I don't think so" I replied.

"So what was you doing in Mr. Moon's house?" my dad said.

"I was looking for some evidence" I replied.

"WHAT? What for?" he said. He was really angry.

"HE KILLED AUSTIN!" I yelled.

"Ally stop saying that!" he screamed at me.

"NO! Why don't you believe me? I am your daughter. And Austin's dad hit me!" I yelled.

"Yeah, right! Don't lie, Ally!" he replied.

"You think I am lying? So how did I get this?" I showed my eye.

"You've passed out and you hit the desk" my dad said.

"Yeah right. You know I don't want to talk with you." I was furious "Can you leave me alone?" I asked.

"That's a good idea. You have time to think about your latest actions" my dad said and my parents left my room.

I sat on the windowsill. I was thinking about Austin's incomplete song. I took my songbook and I started to write the ending.

_You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover me, all I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful_

Yeah, yeah

I didn't write too much. Thinking about Austin was too painful. It hurt too much. So I closed my songbook. Suddenly Austin appeared next to me.

"Why did you went to my house? I told you my dad is dangerous" he whispered.

"Because I had to find some evidence" I said.

"But you didn't have to expose yourself" he almost yelled.

"I just wanted to help you! Why are you mad?" I asked.

"Because he could do something much worse" his body was shaking and radiating with anger.

"Like what? Kill me? I'm not scared of death since…you're not here" I almost yelled. " I am just trying to help you. Isn't that what you want? You came to me and asked for help. You do not want this… no longer?" I added.

"Because I don't want to see you hurt, Ok? You are too important to me! I would rather walk around the globe for centuries than endanger you" he said.

"Austin...I know…I'm sorry. But I want you to find peace so much" I replied.

"It's ok, but promise me that you'll never do this again" he said.

"I promise"

And then he disappeared. I took Austin's notebook and in mine I wrote those words again…

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I  
I look at you, I look at you  
Yeah, yeah oh, oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

And I had the ending of Austin's song.

* * *

**(1) When I look at you by Miley Cyrus**


	5. Chapter 5

This story is made by me and my friend Eve Valentine. :)

* * *

My life sucks. My parents don't believe me. I need to find out how to get the recording from Austin's dad. And Trish is the only person I can count on. But I haven't told her I'm going to set the truth about Austin's dad free. I don't know why. Maybe I am afraid of her reaction. But I have to trust her. She is the only person who can help me. I have to meet her today.

"Hey Trish. Can we meet today? I have to tell you about something" I send her a message.

"Of course Ally. Just tell me where?" she replied.

"Meet me in the library at 4 p.m."

"OK. I'll be there" she replied.

I knew I can always count on her. What would I do without Trish? She is my best friend. She is the person, thanks to whom, I can deal with Austin's death.

(4 p.m. in the library)

I came to the library and I saw Trish. She was talking with some boy.

"Hey Trish. Can we talk in private?" I asked her.

"Sure. What is it Ally?"

"I have to tell you something. It's about Austin's dad" I replied.

"What with him?" she asked.

"He killed Austin. Don't ask how I know it. Just trust me" I said.

"Maybe it's ridiculous, but I believe you" she replied. I must say that I was in shock. I didn't think that someone would believe me.

"Thanks Trish. It means a lot to me. The point is I have to reveal the truth. I have to make sure, that everyone know what he's done." I said.

"OK. But what you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was trying to get a video from cameras in Austin's house, but his dad showed up and hit me. I don't know what to do next. How could I prove his guilt if not with the recording?"

"What? He did what?" she said with anger in her voice.

"That's not the most important thing now. Have you got any idea what can we do?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Oh..Wait..I have an idea..My old brother is a policeman. I can ask him if he could take a look on this case report." she said.

"It's great idea. How can I repay you?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. I just want HIM to pay" she replied.

"What would I do without you, Trish. I'm glad that you're here for me. It's so hard to stand it. Especially when your parents don't believe you" I said with hurt in my voice.

"It's ok. I trust you Ally. You can count on me. I will always be there for you" she said and hugged me. I hugged her back. I was glad I had her. I appreciated, that what I had with her a friendship, that will understand anything.

"Austin said the same thing. And look what happened? He's not here. He left me" I said. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I whipped them out with a shaky hand.

"Ally it wasn't his fault and you know that. You don't blame him, do you?"

"No..I just…It's hurts so much when he's not next to me. When I don't see his smile. When I don't see his hazel eyes. When he's not here to hug me when I'm crying" I said. More tears flowed from my eyes. Trish hugged me tight.

"But I am here and I'm NOT going to leave you" Trish said. "OK?"

"Thank you, Trish" I hugged her back.

Trish walked me home. I asked her if she wanted stay with me tonight. She agreed. We were talking all night long. We were looking at our old pictures of Austin and us. But when Trish was here with me those photos were bringing only happy memories. And we were laughing when we reminded us of all those funny moments. We even wrote a short song for Austin.

_Maybe you're not here _

_Maybe you're only a dream_

_But I want you to be real _

_Cause I want see your smile _

_All the time _

_I want to take your hand _

_Just do this one step _

_Dance with you all night _

_And laugh with you _

_Till the end of my life _

We were singing this many times. I came to my desk and I saw something…A small piece of paper. There was something written on it.

"I LIKE IT"

I recognized Austin's writing. But is it possible that he wrote that? Maybe..

"What is it Ally?" Trish asked. I quickly trashed a piece of paper in my hands.

"Oh..Nothing. So what we are going to do now?" I replied.

"I don't know.. I am a little bit tired, so maybe we'll just go to bed?"

"Ok, then" I replied. I saw Austin sitting on the windowsill.

"Good night Austin" I whispered and smiled. He smiled too.

"Bye Ally" he replied.

I went to my bed. I was almost sleeping. Then I heard Trish

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you have done if you could turn back the time?" she asked.

"I would have saved Austin"


	6. Chapter 6

This story is made by me and my friend Eve Valentine. :)

* * *

"Ally" I someone whispered my name. I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw Trish.

"Ally. Wake up" she said again.

"Huh?..What is it, Trish?" I asked sleepy.

"Remember how my brother was supposed to take a look on the files of Austin's case?" she replied.

"Yeah. How could I forget?" I was a little bit worried about it. I thought that we've lost our last chance.

"He stole them and will bring them to me in an hour" she replied. Oh Thank God, we're going to have at least that. (I thought).

"What? Are you kidding? This is amazing. Maybe we'll find something there" I said happily.

"I hope so.. My brother broke the law.. I hope not in vain" she replied seriously, but she smiled.

"Yeah. He's risking a lot for us. Why is he helping us?" I asked.

"I'm his little sister. He would do anything for me" he replied with a huge smile on her face.

"You are so lucky to have someone like him" I replied with sadness in my voice, because I reminded of my parents.

"Yeah I know that"

"Let's go eat something" I suggested.

"OK" she replied and we went to my kitchen.

(One Hour Later)

I was sitting on my bed when Trish came to my room. I looked at her immediately.

"Got it!" she almost yelled.

"That's great. Come here. Let me see it" I was really interested. Trish sat on my bed. We started to read. We read that Austin had a lot of bruises, wounds on his face and internal bleeding. He was defending himself. Cause of death- fall down the stairs. I knew it was a lie.

"I don't get it. This isn't how the injured look after falling down the stairs. Does it mean that Austin.." Trish started to say.

"Yeah. It means that Austin didn't die, because of fall down the stairs. But why is it listed as a cause of death…?"

"His father had to bribe someone. Let's see who has signed this" Trish replied. So we checked it out. That person was Mrs. Torres.

"We have to find out who she is and where she lives" I said with determination in my voice.

"What do you want to do, Ally?" Trish asked.

"I'm going to visit her. I want to know why she lied about Austin's death" I said. "Could you ask your brother if he could find out where I can find her?" I asked her.

"Sure. No problem" she smiled.

Trish called her brother and asked about it. After about 20 minutes he called back.

"So, Ally. Her name is Amy, Amy Torres. She is a pathologist. I know where she works, so we can wait until she finished her work there" Trish told me.

"OK. Can we go there today?" I asked.

"Yeah. No problem"

And we went there. We even didn't know if we'll meet her, but.. You'll never know if you'll never try, right? She was our hope for getting to know the truth.

We were sitting on the bench for about one hour. And then we saw a woman, who was similar to the description of Mrs. Torres. We approached her.

"Excuse me. Mrs. Torres?" Trish asked her.

"Yes. How can I help you, girls?"

"We wanted to ask you about our best friend's death"

"Oh..OK..What is it?" she replied.

"His name is Austin Moon and…" I started to say.

"Ugh..I'm sorry. I must go. I am already late" she was acting strange.

"Please..Wait! It's really important for me. HE was one of the most important person in my life" I yelled.

"Ok. Meet me tomorrow at 5 pm. at this address " she replied.

"Thank you so much. I will be there" I said and smiled. She smiled too, but her smile was sad. And then she walked away.

"Can you believe, Trish? We are so close to find out the truth. Maybe not everything is against me" I told Trish and hugged her.

"Of course not" she smiled.

"Now, I only have to take a recording form Austin's father" I replied.

"We will find a way how to do it"

"Thanks for the support, Trish. I must go now, so see you later" I said.

"See you, Ally"

I walked away. When I came back nobody was at home. I went to the kitchen and I saw a small piece of paper. I took this and read the note.

_We had to leave. We will be back at 8 p.m._

As usually..They're gone. Do they know that they have a daughter? I don't remember when we spent time together.

I went to my room. I turned on the radio and sat on the windowsill. Thousands thoughts were rushing through my mind. Then I heard the beginning of my and Austin's favorite song.. **Never Say Never by The Fray.**

I reminded of Austin. I reminded every moment we spent together. I reminded every smile on his face...every tears in his eyes…every promise we made…all ups…and all downs.

Tears welled into my eyes. Why it still hurts so much?(I asked myself). I think I know the answer. I just need him so much. I need him by my side. I need someone who will catch me when I fall. Someone who will laugh with me. Someone who will cry with me. I need my friend…or maybe he was someone more than just a friend. Tears flowed down my cheek.

"Why are you crying, Ally?" Austin appeared next to me.

"I just..It's our favorite song. It reminds me of you" I whipped my tears.

"It's ok, Ally. Don't cry..Everything will be fine" I knew that he wanted to hug me, but he couldn't.

"No..Nothing will be fine. You won't be alive. You won't hug me. You won't dance with me" I said crying.

"Who said that? I will do everything, just don't cry, please" I got up and came to him.

Our hands were slowly drawing forward each other. We were dancing without touching. But it was something really emotional. We were dancing..again. I felt like no one could beat us…even death.

Then we heard my parents and Austin disappeared.

"We're back!" I heard my dad's voice.

"Ok!" I replied.

I took my songbook and sat on the windowsill. I wrote in it.. **(1)**

_Now I feel I am on my road  
Now I feel I can change the world  
You'll never die  
And you're all my life  
I say you'll never die  
In my heart you're still alive_

* * *

**(1)** My road by Blue Cafe


	7. Chapter 7

This story is made by me and my friend Eve Valentine. :)

* * *

Tonight I was dreaming about mine and Austin's secret place. I was sitting next to the fireplace. I don't know the reason why I was crying. Then Austin appeared beside me. He hugged me as he always did. I was really happy that I saw him. I wanted to kiss him, but then I woke up.

I looked through the window. It was very sunny. I didn't want to get up, so I was just lying on my bed. Today I have to meet Mrs. Torres. I hope that I'll find out something about Austin's death. Mrs. Torres is my only hope…Oh.. Of course, there is still the recording from Austin's house, but I doubt in getting it. His father probably destroyed it or he has got it all the time.

I heard my phone's ringtone. I took it and saw that I got a message. It was from Trish.

Do you want me to go with you to the Mrs. Torres's house?

Yes. It would be great support I wrote back.

I got dressed and went to the hall. I wanted to get some fresh air and walk somewhere.

"Where are you going, Ally?" my mom asked.

"I am going to Trish" I lied.

"But you didn't eat your breakfast" she replied.

"I'm not hungry. Bye mom" I said and started to walk away.

"Ally!" I heard my mom's voice, but I didn't stop.

I run to our(Austin and mine) secret place. I came in. It was so quite here without Austin. I reminded the first time I came to this cottage. It was when we were 15 years old.

***FLASHBACK***

" Ally!" I heard Austin's voice behind and I turned around. "Ally, I have a surprise for you"

"What is it, Austin?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise … remember? Come on ... Follow me" he took my hand and we run somewhere.

"Austin! Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You will see!" he replied.

When we stopped I saw a cottage.

"What is it, Austin?" I was surprised.

"It's an abandoned house. I found it when I was walking in the forest. I don't think that someone lives here. Do you want to come in?" he said and pointed the door.

"I'd love to" I replied, filled with curiosity, with a huge smile on my face. And then we walked into the cottage. I looked around. It was an amazing place.

"Wow ... It's awesome! It's so perfect in here" I said.

"You really like this? It can be our secret place. Now, we can meet here, when we'd like to run away from our problems. Like I want to run away from my dad"

"What with him? I think he is a perfect father. You have a great relationship with him." I told him.

"Yeah. Right" he said with a sadness in his voice.

"Austin? What is going on?" I asked him.

"Umm… Nothing… Follow me. I'll show you the house" he replied.

***NOW***

"I remember when you took me here. We were kids back then." I whispered to myself "That day was one of my favorite"

" You came here to run away from your problems?" I heard Austin's voice. I turned to him and smiled.

"No… No more running. I came here to get the courage to face up my problems" I replied.

"So, I just want you to know that whatever you'll do I'll be always there for you… Although I am a ghost" It was very nice of him.

"Thank you. I know that" I smiled to him.

"That's good" he said. I looked at my watch. It was nearly 5 pm.

"I must go now. See you later, Austin?" I started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to meet someone" I said "Bye Austin" I smiled.

"OK. Bye Ally" he smiled too.

I walked out of the cottage and went to Mrs. Torres house. When I came there I saw Trish. We knocked to Mrs. Torres's door. It's been quite a while before she opened it.

"Oh… It's you girls. Please, come in" she invited us.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Go to the living room. I will be there in a while" she said. So, we went there. We sat on the sofa. Then Mrs. Torres came to us.

"So, you wanted to talk about your friend"

"Yes. I need to know the real cause of his death" I told her.

"He fell down the stairs" she started to say, but I interrupted her.

"I know and you also do, that it isn't the truth. Please… you must tell me what really happened. I need to find out. He was my best friend. And I think that he was someone even more than just a friend" Trish looked at me immediately. " I am doing this for him" Tear flowed down my cheek. Then Austin appeared in the corner of the room. I was really happy when I saw him. But kind of embarrassed he could have heard my previous words.

"Ally, I am here. You are strong so stay like that. Just take a deep breath and fight for what you want." he said to me "But remember you don't owe me anything. If you decide you want to quit, I'll respect your decision" I smiled. And I did as Austin said. I will stay strong. I can't give up now. I am too close now to just give up.

" I'm not gonna stop until you tell me the truth" I said with a determination in my voice. I said it to both Mrs. Torres and Austin "I need to know" Mrs. Torres looked at me. She was fighting with something in her mind.

"You're right. It isn't the truth. He didn't die, because of falling down the stairs. Somebody beat him. That person didn't have a heart. Only a monster could do something like that" she finally admit it. She said this with a sadness in her voice.

"It was his father, right?" I asked her.

"Umm... I can't..."

"Please, Mrs. Torres. You can. You have to. You are my only hope" I told her.

"Ok... It was him. But do not tell anybody that I said this" she looked really worried.

"I won't tell anybody" I promised her." But why have you lied about the cause of his death?" I was still curious.

"His father threatened me. He told me, that if I'd write the real cause of death he'll kill me. I was afraid of him" she said.

"Thank you, that you told me the truth" I looked at my watch. "We should go now" I told her." Thank you again and goodbye" I added and smiled.

"You're welcome. Bye girls"

We went outside. We started to walk.

"Ally… According to what you have said earlier… um... did you mean that you love Austin?" Trish asked me.

"Whaat?" Oh no, I really did say something about my feelings to him "I said that I love Austin?" I tried to get out of this situation with an unbelieving voice. I do not know if I'm not ready to admit it to Trish or I just to myself.

"Yeah. Kind of... Is it true?" she asked me.

"I..I don't know..I..Maybe" I looked her. "We were really bound with each other. We connected. I think we had this something" Tears welled into my eyes.

"It's ok, Ally" she hugged me.

When I came back to my house I went to my room immediately. My dad called me, but I didn't say anything.

When I opened the door I saw Austin sitting on my bed.

"Why did you come with me to Mrs. Torres house?" he turned to me when he heard my voice.

"Why? Once I said that I will be always there for you. I'm not going to break my promise. Even though I'm a ghost"

"Thank you, Austin. I always knew that I could count on you. And I think..I just..wanted to tell you something"

"What is it Ally?

"I… just… I think that… that I l…" Then my mom opened the door. Austin disappeared immediately. I was too close to say what I wanted to say.

"Ally, are you alright?" my mom asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can we talk, Ally?"

"Yeah. Sure"

"I wanted you to know that I love you-"

"I know that mom"

"I want to tell you that if you have any problems you can always come to me. I know what you're going through"

"Thanks mom. I'll remember that" I smiled to her.

"Great. I Love you sweetheart" she said and started to leave

"Mom!" I called her. " I love you too" I added. She smiled.

"I know that" and she left.

I thought about calling Austin, but I decided I will give myself a little more time to think about my feelings. I didn't know why, what for. Everything was clear as a drop of water… I really felt something more than friendship…

I jumped on my bed. I took my songbook an wrote in it what I felt in my heart… **(1)**

_Now I know I am not alone__  
__Now I know I can touch my soul__  
__I dream of place where I could stay__  
__I say I dream of place__  
__Where I'll meet you once again__One day we'll die__  
__Your love will stay__  
__As long as mine__  
__You were all my life__  
__It was fine to love you__  
__You'll be on my mind__  
__Forever_

* * *

**(1)** My Roads by Blue Cafe

Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

This story is made by me and my friend Eve Valentine. :)

* * *

When I opened my eyes I saw Austin lying next to me.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" I asked sleepy and smiled.

"I just wanted to see you. You are so sweet when you're asleep" he said and I blushed.

"Austin, today is your birthday" I said "So, Happy Birthday!" I added and smiled.

"Yeah… Thanks… I guess. I don't feel it" he replied with sadness in his voice " I probably shouldn't feel it, cause I'm… you know… dead" he sat and looked through the window.

"I'm sorry Austin" I wanted to hug him so bad "I don't know what to say"

"It's ok, Ally. You by my side is enough. I don't need more" he looked at me. I smiled to him. I knew I must do something. He is my best friend no matter what. I don't want to see him upset.

"Come on, Austin. I'm not letting you worry on your birthday" I told him "What do you want to do?" he smiled.

"I don't know. I just want to forget about everything and spend one day with you. Of course if you have time"

"OK. I think I can make your wish come true. I just have to check in my schedule if I am free now.. You know..FANS" I smiled to him "Kidding. Let's go!"

"What are we going to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know yet. But we're about to find out" I ran to the glade in the forest. Austin was following me. I ran over to the swing. Me and Austin often spent time there. I sat on it and started to swing.

"Come on. You always liked it" I told him.

"Nah... I'll just sit on a branch" after a while he was sitting on the tree.

"As you wish… But, are you sure you don't want to swing with me? It's very nice" I smiled.

"I'm good here"

"OK" I replied. We didn't say anything for a few minutes. I saw that something was bothering him. He had sadness in his eyes.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sad? Have I done something wrong?" I asked him.

"No. It's just… You're trying to amuse me, but I don't feel it. I want to be a normal guy. I want to be able to touch you again… I want to be alive…"

"Austin.." I didn't know what to say "I want you to know that I will always lo-..like you no matter what…No matter who you are you will always be my lively Austin" he smiled sadly.

"Can I ask you something, Austin?"

"What is it, Ally?"

"Umm.."

"Ally?" _Say it Ally. No, I can't tell him this._

"Nothing… Forget about it" I looked at the ground. I wanted to tell him this so bad, but I didn't have enough courage. And by the way… What would it change? It isn't possible for us to be together. I mean he is a ghost. It's not like I have something against. I feel something for him, but… Ugh I have to stop thinking about it.

It was getting dark. I looked at the stars.

"I love looking at sky at night" I was laying on the ground and watching the stars "The stars are beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" I turned my head and saw Austin lying next to me. I blushed.

That was a perfect moment. I wanted it to last forever, to never end. I wanted Austin to take me somewhere where no one could find us. I was wondering if there is any way to bring Austin back. I would do anything. I needed him to breathe. I needed him to walk. Without him I am nothing.

"Sometimes I wonder what would it be if you were still here. You know... What would it be with us…" I said quietly.

"But I AM here"

"Yeah... Just not in the way I want you to be. You know what I mean… if you were still… alive"

"It's not my fault that my dear daddy killed me. Sorry if my presence here isn't enough for you" he replied loudly with anger and… kind of disappointment in me.

"Austin... It's not like that"

"Yeah? Are you sure?" he said and disappeared. A single tear ran down my cheek. He'd never yelled at me before. Why was he so mad? I didn't mean to upset him. Why did I always have to ruin every perfect moment. And the best part is that I wanted to make him happy, but it ended up as always. Great job Ally!

"I'm sorry, Austin" I whispered.

"No. It me who should apologize to you. You did nothing wrong. I reacted like that, because I also want to be alive. This reminded me about it. I shouldn't have yelled at you, but it hurt me. I am sorry"

"It's OK. I understand. Please remember I will always be there for you" I said. He smiled a little.

_OK, Ally. Now it's your time. Just tell him what you feel. It's a perfect time._"Austin..I wanted tell you something for a long time" _great start._

"Ok. I'm listening" he smiled.

"The point is.." _come on you can do it_ "I lo-.." and then my mom called. I see from whom I took after the perfect timing. _Thanks mom… I was so close._

"Yes, mom?" …. "Ok. I'll be right home"

"I must get going. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure"

I was walking through the forest. I wasn't in a hurry. I didn't want to go back to my grey reality. When I came back home my mom was telling me something about being late, but I wasn't listening to her. I went to my room. I took my songbook and sat on the windowsill as I always do and I wrote... **(1)**

_Many times I looked in the sky__  
__Many times I looked in your eyes__  
__Cry baby cry__  
__Cause time's passing by__  
__I promise now__  
__I will never let you down_

* * *

**(1)** My Road by Blue Cafe


	9. Chapter 9

This story is made by me and my friend Eve Valentine. :)

* * *

Today I woke up with an overwhelming need to help Austin. I decided that I have to take the recording from his father today. But first I needed to find out how to do it. And I needed Trish of course. I was sure that she would come up with a great plan.

I took my phone and called her.

"Hey Ally. What's up?" she answered the phone.

"Hey, Trish. I need your help" I said seriously.

"OK. What is it, Ally?" she asked me.

"Can you come to me? I don't want to talk about it on the phone"

"Sure. I have to clean my room, but I'll come soon"

"Thank you, Trish. I knew I can count on you"

"No problem. See you soon"

"See ya" I replied.

After about 30 minutes I heard a knocking. I ran downstairs and opened the door. Trish walked inside and we went to my room.

"So what do you want from me" Trish asked nicely.

"We need to take the video from Austin's father. Have you got any idea how we can do it?"

"Hmm... I think I do" she said.

"So tell me" I replied excited.

"I'll distract him and then you'll sneak in through the window and take it"

"OK. But how will you distract him?" I asked her.

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out. Trust me. I'm spontaneous" she smiled to me.

"I trust you. I know that I'll not be disappointed" I smiled back.

So I wore comfortable clothes and prepared important things. Trish stood up and asked me.

"Are you ready, Ally?" I looked at her.

"I don't know. I'm a little bit afraid" I said with a worried voice.

"We can wait if you want. We can do it when you'll be ready"

"No. I don't know if I'll ever be ready. But now is the best time to do it. I can't back down" I replied.

"Soo… Let's go!?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" I almost screamed.

And we went outside. My legs were shaking. When we came over Austin's house I was frightened to the bone, but then I reminded some of my moments with Austin. And I thought he deserved, was worth it. It gave me incredible power. I felt like I could do anything.

"OK, Ally. Now I'm going to ring to his door and distract him. Do you know what to do?" she asked me.

"Yes, Yes I do" I said with a determination in my voice.

"Be careful, Ally"

"You too" I said and smiled to Trish. She smiled back and went to the door. I took a deep breath and looked at the window.

"_I'm here" _I heard someone whisper. I knew it was Austin. He never leaves me when I need him.

And then I climbed. Luckily the window was opened. I went inside and I was in Austin's room. I saw all of his stuff. Unmade bed. His guitar on it. His shirt on the chair. Everything looked like he has just been here. I felt his smell in the air. Tear flowed down my cheek. I wiped it and opened the door quietly. When I went out of Austin's room I heard a conversation. I knew that was Trish talking with Austin's father. I started to look for the recording.

TRISH'S POV

"Are you sure, you don't want these beautiful socks?"

"NO! I don't want them. Good Bye!" Austin's father screamed. What do I have to do now? I have to stop him.

"Wait!" I called him "Maybe you don't want socks, but I'm sure that you would like to have this… this… " I was looking for something in my bag.

"Look! I don't need anything from you"

"But I know-" then I heard a noise .

"What the hell was that!?" he said angrily. Just great. Ally, what you've done.

"I'm sure it's nothing-" he cut me off.

"Get your ass away from here!" he screamed at me and closed the door. . What do I have to do now? I have to figure how to help Ally. Think, Trish. Think. I have to bring her parents here.

ALLY'S POV

I was looking for the recording. I saw a disc inside the book, which was on a high shelf. I tried to climb, but suddenly everything fell down. On me. I was in pain. I looked around and I saw the disc. I reached my hand for it. I put it into my pocket. Then I heard someone steps. I knew who it was. I tried to free myself, but unfortunately Austin's father came into the room.

"Well, well, well… who have we got here? Nice to see you again, Ally" he said sarcastically.

I was frightened. I freed myself and tried to escape, but he caught me and pushed to the floor. He came over and hit me. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I looked at the ground. Then I heard a crash. He fell on the floor holding his head. "_AUSTIN"_ I thought. I stood up and ran out the room. He ran after me. When I was downstairs I tried to open the door. Unfortunately it was closed. Then he caught me again. He started to hit me. I wanted to give up. I was so weak. Suddenly Austin appeared next to me.

"_Ally, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into this, shouldn't even have told you about me. I'm so sorry, Ally. But please don't give up. You are stronger than you think. You can win this"_ Austin whispered. He had tears in his eyes. Mine flowed down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Austin" His father shuddered at the sound of his name and started to suffocate me. I didn't want to give up. I wanted to win this Austin's way. I looked at him. He looked so angry at himself and sad and… fragile. But it was stronger than me and I closed my eyes. And then the only thing I heard was someone's scream…


	10. Chapter 10

This story is made by me and my friend Eve Valentine. :)

* * *

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

I felt fingers on my throat were loosening a bit. I took a breath and blacked out.

I opened my eyes and saw my parents. They looked worried. Everything was aching. I was in my room, so I guessed it wasn't that bad with me.

"Mom?" I asked quietly.

"Ally? Sweetie, I'm glad that you're awake" she replied and hugged me.

"What happened?" I asked and looked at my dad.

"Trish had ran to us and said that you're in danger and so we followed her. She led us to Austin's house. I heard some noise and I decided to go inside. When I opened the door I saw Austin's father … suffocating you. If someone hurt my sweetheart I can't let it go. So, I hit him and arrested him" he looked at me.

"Ally, what were you doing in his house?" my mom asked me.

"I needed to find something" then I reminded of the recording. "Wait! Where is the recording? Did you find this?" I asked afraid.

"Calm down, Ally. I found it next to you. I've already watched this. You were right… He did kill him. I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you" my dad replied.

"You watched this? So what now? He must pay for this!" I almost screamed.

"And he will. Everybody already knows what he did. Mrs. Torres agreed to testify. I promise you that he will pay" my dad told me. I was happy that finally they were supporting me. I was a really nice feeling.

"Thank you. It means a lot for me. I'm glad that you're here" I smiled to them. My dad's phone rang and he left my room.

"Ally, I'm really sorry. We should have believed you. We should have supported you. I was supposed to be here for you. But I let you down. You lost your best friend. You were crying, but I didn't hug you. You needed me, but I didn't come. I knew what you're going through, but I didn't help you. I'm so sorry, Ally" she was crying. I hugged her. I felt so close with her for the first time. Finally I knew she won't let me fall.

"I love you, Ally" she told me, still crying.

"I love you too. And I always will" I replied and tears started flowing down my cheeks. I hugged her tighter. I realized that she was crying the same tears, she felt the same feelings. We were a unity. And now I knew she is that person who will catch me when I fall.

She pulled away and looked deep in my eyes. She stroked my cheek. We lay on my bed. We didn't say anything. We didn't have to. Now we knew everything.

Everything was perfect, but then I realized that if the truth is revealed I may never see Austin again. It was like a knife in my heart. Lonely tear flowed down my cheek.

"I know you miss him" a few more tears.

I hugged my mom and after a while I fell asleep. I was so tired of everything what happened.

When I woke up moon was shining. I came over the window and I was looking through it. Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Austin?" I looked at him in a shock "I-I can feel you. How is it possible?"

"I don't know…" he was looking into my eyes. I saw happiness in his. And I think this is also what he saw in mine.

"But why are you still here? Everybody knows what your father did" I told him.

"I would like to know that too"

I looked at him "Maybe it wasn't about your father"

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"All of this time I was trying to tell you something" my heart started to beat faster.

"What is it, Ally?" his hand touched my cheek. I could feel his warmth. I thought I couldn't be more happy.

I came over the piano and started to play.

"I wrote this song for you" I whispered to him.

_Now I feel I am on my road__  
__Now I feel I can change the world__  
__You'll never die__  
__And you're all my life__  
__I say you'll never die__  
__In my heart you're still alive_

_Now I know I am not alone__  
__Now I know I can touch my soul__  
__I dream of place where I could stay__  
__I say I dream of place__  
__Where I'll meet you once again_

_One day we'll die__  
__Your love will stay__  
__As long as mine__  
__You were all my life__  
__It was fine to love you__  
__You'll be on my mind__  
__Forever_

_Many times I looked in the sky__  
__Many times I looked in your eyes__  
__Cry baby cry__  
__Cause time's passing by__  
__I promise now__  
__I will never let you down_

_One day we'll die__  
__Your love will stay__  
__As long as mine__  
__You were all my life__  
__It was fine to love you__  
__You'll be on my mind__  
__It was fine to love you__  
__Searchin' another real me__  
__Say you need me one last time_

_One day we'll die__  
__Your love will stay__  
__As long as mine__  
__You were all my life__  
__It was fine to love you__  
__You'll be on my mind__  
__Forever_

_Now I feel I am on my road__  
__Now I feel I can change the world__  
__You'll never die__  
__And you're all my life__  
__I say you'll never die__  
__In my heart your still alive... _**(1)**

I stepped away from the piano. I looked at him. He was standing there with a surprised smile on his face.

"I always wanted to tell you.." I looked into his eyes "..that I love you" I looked at the ground. His hand lifted my head. He looked me in the eyes. And … kissed me. It was something incredible. Two people against whole world … against death. I never believed that love can overcome everything. But I was wrong. Love is the most powerful thing in the world.

When I opened my eyes Austin wasn't there. Suddenly the radio turned on and I heard our song… _**Never Say Never by The Fray.**_

I sat on the windowsill. This song made my cry. Tears were flowing down my cheek like the rain on the window. I couldn't stop.

"Hey, Sweetheart" my mom opened the door. I looked at her. My face was all red and wet. My mom came over me.

"What happened, Ally?" she asked me while she was hugging me.

"It's over. I lost him forever" I started to cry harder. My mom was hugging me. Tears were flowing down my cheek. And I was dancing with Austin to the Never Say Never by The Fray in my memory.

_Is this really over? _I asked myself heartbroken.

* * *

I will add one more chapter...and it will be the end of this story.

(1) My Road by Blue Cafe


	11. Chapter 11

This story is made by me and my friend Eve Valentine. :)

* * *

It was getting dark. I was coming back home. I didn't exactly know what or where was I coming back from. But didn't feel like wondering about it. I felt like I something very good happened to me. I looked at my watch and I knew my parents will be angry. But I didn't care. When I opened the door my parents looked at me immediately.

"Where have you been Ally? Do you know what time is it?" my mom asked with anger in her voice. _By this time I was used to this. She's said it a couple of times already. _

"Sorry mom. It won't happen again" I said. Like I always did. _I felt like my life is repeating over and over again._

"OH. You're right. It won't, because you are grounded" she replied. _Wait! That was a unique sentence. There is no way I could have heard it before! I She's did said that before. _

"BUT … " _Ally calm down, you're being crazy. No. I'm not crazy. I remember having this conversation._

"NO BUTS" _I'm sure that It has already happened. How is it possible? Wait … AUSTIN! Then I knew what was happening. I remembered everything. _

"Mom, dad, you need to come with me" I said with a worry in my voice.

"We're not going anywhere. Neither are you" my dad said firmly.

"You can ground me how long do you want. You can take everything from me. But now please come with me. It's very important. It's about Austin" my parents look at each other "Please, trust me just this one single time" I begged them.

"Mike." mom lowered her voice turning her head to my dad "What do you think about this? Do you think we should do this for her?".

"OK, Ally" my dad said. I ran outside. I was running to Austin's house. My parents were following me. It was dark, but I knew exactly where I'm going. When I came there I went to the door immediately. Luckily they were opened. I saw Austin lying on the ground and his father hitting him. I screamed quietly.

"Stay away from him!" my dad shouted behind me.

I ran over to Austin.

"Mom, call the ambulance!" I yelled. I took his head in my hands. He was bleeding. Tears welled into my eyes.

"Austin? Wake up. I need you" I was trying to wake him up "Please… Please don't die" I whispered while I was hugging him. Tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I won't" I looked at Austin. He opened his eyes. He was breathing healthy. I couldn't say a word. I just hugged him tighter, so no one could take him away from me. While I was holding him in my arms I was wondering how his own father could do such a terrible thing to him.

"I'm glad that you're here" he whispered. I knew he needed someone who would be there for him.

"I always will" I smiled to him. He smiled back. I wanted to kiss him so bad. I leaned to him. Then the ambulance arrived and the medics pushed me away from him. Then they took Austin to the hospital.

(One week later)

When Austin left the hospital we decided to go to our secret cottage. I wanted to be alone with him, so this place was perfect for this.

"Catch me if you can!" I shouted to Austin. And I ran ahead.

"You think you can escape from me?" he shouted back and started to chasing me. I felt so happy. I was glad that he was here once again. Without him I was… I would be nothing. He is my other half. He makes me smile. He makes that I can do anything.

"I've got you" he said when he caught my wrist. He pull me to himself. We were laughing at each other. He started to tickle me.

"Au-Austin… Please… St-Stop" I was trying to stop him.

"You have to surrender first" he told me with a huge smile on his face.

"OK… OK… Just stop it" I gave up and he stopped to tickle me. I took his hand and we went to the cottage. We came in and we lit a fire in the fireplace.

"Austin?"

"Yes, Ally?"

"I have to admit to something… Because I don't want to make the biggest mistake in my life and do not tell you this. And I don't want to regret it in the future" _OK, Ally. Great start. Now just say it. _I looked into Austin's eyes.

"What is it, Ally? You can tell me" he took my hand. I took a deep breath. I was sure my heart was going to just jump of my chest. It was beating so loud I thought Austin could hear it.

"I-I love you, Austin" This time I looked deep into his eyes. They were full of emotions. I was wondering what he was thinking about. There was no way he felt the same. "I love you" But then he leaned to me and his lips softly touched mine. It was something incredible.

"I love you too, Ally" he replied with his lips on mine and I smiled a little. We kissed. The whole world has just blacked out. There was just me and Austin. And it was an amazing feeling. Every time when I kissed him I felt like we were connected. There was just something between us. I can't really explain it. He was me… and I was him. We were once.

"Austin, I promise I will always be there for you. I won't let you down again" I whispered to him.

"You never did" he replied.

_I think love is the most important thing in the world. Without love we are lost. When you have someone by your side everything is possible. Your other half always makes you smile. Never lets you fall. Your other half will always be there for you._

_Once someone said that love can do anything. Now I know that it can even turn back the time._

* * *

_So this is the end of our story. Thanks to everyone who was reading this. Thank you for reviews and for everything._

_Me and my friend are thinking about new story. So maybe we will add another one for some time :) _


End file.
